1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for pattern formation used for patterning various functional parts such as the organic EL layer of the organic EL element and the colored layer of the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as the method of producing a pattern formed body, a method of a liquid repellent process of the partition wall surface after forming a lyophilic partition wall, and a method of carrying out a lyophilic process of the pattern formed portion after forming a liquid repellent partition wall are established. As the former method, for example as it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2000-353594, there is a method of carrying out the plasma irradiation with a gas containing a fluorine atom introduced. As the latter method, for example as it is disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-22933, there is a method of providing a protection film to a liquid repellent partition wall and carrying out a lyophilic process with an ultraviolet ray irradiation, an oxygen plasma or the like.
However, the method disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-353594 had a problem that a liquid repellent process using the fluorine gas allowed the gas to adhere to all the organic substance so that selections in materials to form an insulation layer was narrowed. Furthermore, the method disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-22933 had a problem that productivity thereof was poor because of an additional process of forming a protection film.
In order to solve the problems, for example, JP-A No. 2000-223270 proposes a method of forming a wettability changeable layer containing a photocatalyst so as to have the wettability change by the action of the photocatalyst according to the energy irradiation, and forming a pattern according to the wettability difference on the wettability changeable layer surface by the pattern exposure to the wettability changeable layer. This method is advantageous in that the labor required for the patterning operation can dramatically be reduced. However, depending on a kind of the base material and other members to be the base of the wettability changeable layer, the wettability change by the photocatalyst action accompanied by the energy irradiation is restrained so that there is a problem of the patterning characteristic decline. Thus, a method of examine the wettability change of the wettability changeable layer surface was sought for.
However, since the above-mentioned wettability changeable layer is in general colorless and transparent, it has been difficult to examine the wettability change in the region for forming for example a colored layer of a color filter, an organic EL layer of an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter it may be abbreviated as EL) element, or the like. For example, without coating a coating solution to be used for forming the colored layer or organic EL layer, whether or not the desired wettability difference has been obtained cannot be confirmed. Moreover, since the pattern by the wettability difference in general is fine, examination has been difficult. Furthermore, since it is examined after the formation of the colored layer or organic EL layer, or the like, defect goods are also colored, EL layers or the like are formed thereon wastefully so that the problem of the production cost has been involved.